Blonde Nine-Tailed Fox
by SadisticDedenne
Summary: Naruto is nearly killed by Sasuke and in order to save Naruto the Kyuubi sends Naruto back through time and fuses with the blonde in order to keep the blonde alive and happy. With the fusion comes the Kyuubi's death so now Naruto is stuck in the past with no way to get to his present and has to deal with his teenage father who has an obvious crush on our now nine-tailed blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Tree trunks reach in an attempt for their green leaves and branches to touch the blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. Lush grass keeps to the ground allowing deer to feed upon it. Laying on the ground next to a gray boulder is a boy of no more than seventeen. His clothing is spotted with brown-ish red spots and is slightly torn at seemingly random spots looking as though he had a bad time with a paper shredder, though no wounds seem present. On a good day his clothes would consist of an orange and black jumpsuit, ninja sandals, a small pouch to carry weapons and a head band bearing the symbol of his village, Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves. Sun-kissed hair adorns his head. Three whisker like scars run along each of his cheeks and if his eyes had been open one could drown in the vast blue ocean that his eyes were and be intrigued by the slit pupils of a cat. The most prominent feature, however, is the long almost rabbit like fox ears, and his long nine fox rains all dipped in a crimson red.

The boy lies unaware of his surroundings in a seemingly endless black. Then suddenly he is pulled from it with a groan. His oceanic eyes open and quickly close due to the overwhelming brightness of the sun. After giving it a couple of moments his eyes adjust to the sudden change in brightness and open once more revealing his slit blue eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" He questions to no one in particular. As expected silence surrounds him and he sits up with a hand now delicately resting on the back of his head, scratching it gently in a nervous gesture he picked up along the way.

Suddenly the memories of an event that had transpired hot him and his eyes widen in realization.

FLASH BACK!~~

Glowing red and blue pipes line the slate stone walls of an area akin to that of a sewer. However if one would look up they would not be able to see the ceiling only an endless black, void of anything. Separating two sides of the sewer lies iron bars that would seem to be held shut by a piece of paper with a swirl in the center with intricate symbols surrounding it.

On one side, the barely standing blonde, on the other a beast many fear. A giant fox with rabbit-like ears, and nine flowing tails. The demon is covered in almost red, red-orange fun. Slitted red eyes that used to be filled with anger and malice, now filled with worry for his jailor. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon that lies within one Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes, the beast that is told to of slaughtered thousands and crush mountains with a simple flick of one of its many tails, lays in worry over its once jailor, now like a son.

"Kit...", it calls, deep voice booming out in the sewer.

"Kurama..." The teen rasps out in pain.

A hole in his chest sits where a sword had stabbed him in the middle of his fight against Sasuke Uchiha. The fight had been long and tiring. The two were more or less every matched against one another. The Uchiha not listening at all to the blondes pleading to come home to Konoha. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki ultimately ended up fighting to the death, both landing fatal wounds on the other, albeit Naruto aimed a bit too high with his rasengan. This led to the Uchiha's head and neck becoming unrecognizable and blood to spurt out uncontroably. However the raven had charged up his chidori and charged at Naruto, and hit the blonde in the chest puncturing one of said blonde's lungs.

The fox rises to his paws and looks down at Naruto. "Kit I refuse to let you die. I will also send you to the past so you can fix everyone's broken lives. So you can be happy. I'm breaking the seal once and for all" the fox reveals to the young blonde.

"Huh? The past?" Was Naruto's eloquent response, as he lets what the fox said sink in. Panic sets into the blue orbs as he finds a claw tearing at the seal. "No, wait there has to be some other way! Kurama! If you do this then... Then!-" the blonde yells but is cut off by the iron cage slamming open, and potent red chakra immediately rushes out seizing the blonde.

"I know. Goodbye, I love you my adorable kit." Was the last thing the blonde heard as unimaginable pain fills his body, sending his nerves haywire with the burning sensation. Soon everything turns red and the black.

END FLASHBACK

A swirl of emotions hits the sitting blonde. The closest thing he had ever had to a father was gone. The fox breaking the seal and fusing with him had led to the death of his best friend and father figure. Sure Iruka-sensei was great to him, however he to had once glared a thine with hateful eyes. Kurama was the only one that never looked at him once like that and had made sure that Naruto would try and get vegetables and fruits and the like. He also fussed over Naruto when he would get hurt when he was smaller, and would comfort him after a beating from the once cruel villagers. But no that was all gone. No longer would any of that happen. He would never see that fox's stupid smirk or hear his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Tears swell up in blue eyes only to be wiped away just as quickly as they came. "I won't let your sacrifice go to waist buddy!" Now set with a determined look on his face Naruto stands.

He realizes he feels rather off balance and when he stands and turns around to be met with his nine flowing tails. "Huh? I have tails now..." Confusion and fills his facial features soon replaced with curiosity as he reaches out to touch one of his many new tails. Realizing that they must be real considering that he could feel his warm hand run across the fur and touch the skin underneath he screams, "What the fuck! I have fucking tails!" He curious hands reach up and he feels his two long new long fox ears. "And ears! What the hell Kurama! This was not mentioned..." He grumbles out pulling slightly on his golden locks.

"Ok... I need to calm down... What would Kurama say in this situation?"

Suddenly an image of his large monstrous fox appears in his head smirking. The fox booms out in a mocking tone, "Haha! Now you will fully appreciate the taste of rabbits and how fragile your world is! Haha!"

"Ok... Maybe not the best idea... How about I just go find a river or something and get adjusted with... this. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." So the blonde begins his trek to find a river of some sort to take in his new appearance fully.

Time skip of a couple of hour

"Ok so I'm even more lost and now it looks like it will rain. Great, just great." The blonde fox grumbles a little aggravated by his inability to find a river or something besides more forest.

His acute hearing picks up the very faint sound of feet padding across tree branches, if the slight rustle of branches that comes out faintly with it is anything to go by. "Shit...um..." The blonde curses out thinking about how he should hide. Settling upon turning into a small fox and hiding inside a bush. He smothers his now unrealistically large chakra reserves, sadly not being used to smothering the now ridiculous amount he fails epically. He does not want to get into a fight this soon considering. He can't even get a hold on his ridiculous chakra, how was he supposed to fight probably skilled ninja. He was so screwed.

The almost silent foot steps get louder and louder the closer the team of presumably ninjas get, and all too quickly for the blonde fox does a team of ANBU appear. They wear cheetah, cat, bluejay, and dog. Naruto is now feeling panicked. "Fuck just my luck. Maybe I'll get lucky and they will leave me alone... Then again it would be stupid for any ANBU to leave a massive unknown source of chakra out there, that could or could also not be a threat. More than not a threat." The blonde thinks to himself realizing he is fucked even more than before.

"Come out." The one with a cheetah masks demands, with blond hair spiking out wildly. Naruto doesn't move. Suddenly a three pronged kunai gets thrown nearly hitting the blonde, if it wasn't for quick reflexes. With a yelp the blonde fox tumbles out from the bush. Three of the four ANBU don't make a move for the small fox, the blonde with a cheetah masks moves forward taking caution of the small fox. Naruto quickly dispels his transformation with a sheepish grin standing on two feet once again.

"Uh... I don't suppose you could give me directions out of this forest, would you? Hehe" Naruto then stands up with his senses on overtime. Quickly the blonde jumps up on to a branch, leaving an indentation where he previously stood, and begins running as though the hounds of hell were on his heels.

In a blur of yellow the cheetah ANBU is in front of Naruto's current path. Naruto quickly attempts to change his path but at the speed he was at before he only succeeds in slipping and falling down to the forest floor. He attempts to grab a branch only managing in breaking the thick branch as though it was merely a thin twig.

With all the blonde's non-existent grace, he falls face first into the ground. Again he attempts to quickly get up only for the other masked blonde to attempt to pin him. Naruto easily gets out of the masked blonde's grasp due to his recently gained strength. Naruto then bolts off leaving a trail of broken branches and the like due to his lack of control over his new strength. The four unknown ANBU attempt to give chase. The masked cheetah barks orders to his teammates and soon the fox outruns his pursuers.

Granted due to his lack of current control it should be ridiculously easy to track him, especially if he continues at his current pace in the trees. So the blonde decides to slow down and let out a breath of relief. He hops down to the forest floor and attempts to make a shadow clone, luckily for him the clone shows up with no trouble. "Make a fake trail heading that way and dispel when you know for certain that they will be following you for a while." The original tells his clone, who in turn nods with a quick yes boss.

Naruto then transforms into a fox much similar to before except instead of being all yellow the tips are covered in crimson, and begins his search for anything besides forest once again. Trying his best to smother his large mass of chakra, he eventually stumbles upon a decently sized cave behind waterfall of some sort. Realizing the chances of him getting out of this forest today are slim to none and he decides to take up residence in the decent cave. And soon after his prediction of rain comes true as it pours down, rinsing away any traces of his trail to the cave.

His clone's memories bombard him, telling him that the team of ANBU found the clone with great ease and are now nowhere remotely close to Naruto. Naruto grins to himself at the memory, however it quickly turns to a frown when he sees a kunai pierced his clone dispelling it. With a sigh he sits and turns back to his now normal form.

Naruto decides it would be best if he could see if he could find out any new information on his new powers. So he enters his mindscape.

Naruto's mind

And here we find our young foxy blonde admiring the new setting. No longer is his mind a dreary sewer but a field filled with lush green grass. Trees line the edge of the clearing and a hole sits in the middle of the clearing. The sky is a colorful sunset with cotton candy clouds decorating the sky to show a wonderful unknown pattern. Naruto heads towards mysterious hole in the middle and discovers it to be a sort of den.

Naruto hops down into the hole with no fears and finds a wonderful underground oasis with a plush orange fox lying in the middle of the area. The teen makes his way towards the plush and can not help but compare it to his large fox friend. Tears blur his vision slightly, but pushes the memories out of his mind for the time being.

He picks up the plush and suddenly memories that were not his own fills his head. He blinks as they continue to push into his skull, and suddenly it stops. The plush fox that was in his hands disappeared into nothing. He blinks and attempts to make sense of what those memories were. Within a couple of seconds he realizes that they were Kurama's memories. Although the memories mostly consisted on learning jutsu and control over chakra.

A sad smile comes across Naruto's face. "Hehe even when you are gone you try to look out for me..." The blonde's voice comes out in a sad tone. He then decides to shuffle through the new found memories briefly, unaware of the outside world.

Outside of mindscape

Four familiar ANBU stand outside of Naruto's cave drenched in rain water. They find the blonde spitting away from them sitting in an upright position in the cave. The leader looks to see if there is any sort of traps. After confirming the lack of any, his team file into the cave and block the blonde from escaping this time. The leader makes a hand gesture, gesturing that they all slowly walk towards the unaware blonde.

The team freezes as the blonde moves suddenly with a yawn, and scratches behind his long fox ears. "I think before I do anything I should learn how to pick up a rock without breaking it..." So with that said the blonde stands up and attempts to pick up a stone lying in front of him. As soon as his hands gets close to picking up the stone it shatters into a million pieces. With a whine he tries again, completely oblivious to the four dangerous threats.

The four ANBU are quite shocked to find the blonde is just breaking solid rocks without meaning to. Nevertheless, the make a move and pin the blonde down, who yelps out in surprise, and quickly knock him out. Securing some chakra suppressors in an attempt to keep the blonde from escaping. With a sigh the cheetah captain picks up his new charge. The team of ANBU make their way back to their village, Konoha.


	2. Who pissed in your cereal?

**Authors note: man this is shorter than I intended. I'm sorry it took so long this weekend to post. Hell I wasn't even going to post anything this week. I know that would of been a great start to the story! Post first chapter but don't update when you say you will, great first impression, great impressions. Anyways I was going to put it all the way until Naruto is training and stuff but eh I was lazy this weekend and slightly busy with an essay. Stupid school and stupid essays and stupid Italian teachers.**

**i was thinking too... How would you guys like an isshushipping tale after this? Isshushipping is black/Touya (the Pokemon black and white male protagonist) and N. Um I kind of really ship the two and just yeah they are so cute together. I have been throwing a couple of ideas around my head like amnesia, turning into a Pokemon or overall just giving Black pain. I don't know why but pain of characters just attracts me like a magnet! Sigh I'm just a sadist like the name implies...**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter and yeah the next chapter there should be more interactions with Minato and our favorite blonde fox.**

The soft, subtle scent of tobacco assaults the senses of a certain blonde. The familiar smoke beckons the young fox awake with a few groans coming out of the blonde along the way. Confused blue open and with a stretch of his arms and legs the sound of paper tearing and hushed words quickly silencing.

With a yawn the blonde sits up in an all to familiar office. The same light warm mahogany walls. The same green plush couch he sat on in to the left. Th

e same dark mahogany desk and a chair in which sat a much younger version of an old man Naruto knew since the day he was born. Papers lay strewn about the Sandime Hokage's desk and in a rather tense position is the masked cheetah.

"Huh?" Is Naruto's intelligent response when he witnesses what is payed out before him. He looks at where he swore he heard the sound of paper tearing and observes broken seals of what he assumes to be chakra repressers. He looks back at the other two occupants in the room and remains quite with his ears folded back slightly. He can tell that both of them were in shock.

Eyeing the two wearily a flurry of emotions fill the blonde as he speaks up "Ehehe... Um... Hi?"

After a brief moment of silence the Sandime's voice fills the room "Hello. As you may be able to tell I am the Sandime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi." The aged man wearing a red and white robe of sorts introduces himself. "This is one of my ANBU that had discovered you a fair while ago and brought you to Konoha.

Naruto's eyes drift to the masked man and stiffens when he swears the other is glaring at him rather than looking at him. "Ummmm... Ok..." Another silence enters and the young fox realizes that the Sandime was waiting to introduce himself. "Oh! Um... I'm Naruto..." He hesitates as he thinks of what he should say for his last name. In a last thought he settles for the last name of his dear once life long friend "Kurama Naruto..." Said fox begins to fidget as he is stared at.

"Well Naruto why were you wandering the forests around Konoha?" The aged man asks.

"Oh um..." The blonde attempts to come up with a viable response but can't so settles for a simple "I don't know." Silence ensues and the young fox begins to feel a sense of dread.

"Hmmm now Kurama-San you know that I can not simply let you leave until you tell us why you were so close by. And with that massive amount of chakra you contain and obviously of no control of there is a very plausible threat you pose to this village. Now I'll ask again, why were you in the forest so close?" Hiruzen asks once again making it clear to Naruto that he should watch what he says next.

Though unluckily or not the blonde remains virtually oblivious to what is said and stands in outrage. "I would never hurt anyone in this village!... Intentionally" the blonde adds as an after thought.

Naruto spares a glance over to the side to glance at the ANBU who has remained quiet until now to speak. "Don't speak to Lord Hokage as such!"

The second lets out a sigh and turns his attention to his subordinate "Please Cheetah refrain yourself. After all our guest must be a bit frightened considering his... Condition." Naruto blinks in confusion for a second.

"Oi! I don't have a condition!" His tails flail about it slight agitation and ears standing up in attention. Quickly the blonde remembers about the new appendages when he accidentally lashes out at the couch he was once sitting on, breaking it into several pieces. The other two in the room stare at him one out of anger and the other with curiosity. Naruto blinks and looks back at the once comfortable couch and says "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Um... Um here!" Naruto quickly kneels down and attempts to put the thing back together but only succeeds in breaking it even more with his uncontrolled strength.

The blonde stops when he here's a deep chuckle from behind him. "Huh?" The blonde questions.

"Hehe my boy it's quite alright. Just leave it. I will have someone clean it up eventually." The experienced shinobi laughs out in clear amusement.

Naruto pouts but stands and leaves the poor crushed couch to sit there. "Well..." Naruto looks for a way to steer away from this embarrassing conversation and finds only one way. With a sigh the blonde continues "I'll tell you everything I can... But we have to be alone..." Naruto makes a gesture to the second person in the room.

"Surely anything you have to say can be said in front of my best ANBU." The man defends his ANBU with care.

The nine tailed fox shakes his head and says "No he can't."

The Hokage lets out a sigh and respects the boys request. "Fine. Cheetah you are to wait outside till I call for you."

The ANBU glares at Naruto and speaks in a neutral tone "Hokage-sama I can not simply permit such an action. You saw what he did to that couch wha-" the ANBU gets cut off.

"Of course, I saw. Now are you disobeying a direct order?" Hiruzen asks his faithful ANBU.

"No" was the response. In a blur the masked man was gone leaving the fox and aged man alone together. The Hokage works to put the silencing seals.

"Wellll, who pissed in his cereal this morning?" Naruto jokingly asks to do away with the tense, he fails.

"Ok, you may begin your explanation." The older informs the younger.

The latter shifts on to his left foot nervously and begins his long explanation. Naruto explains the time travel, fusing with the fox, the war and who his parents are. The Sandime nods his head a couple of times listening intently and asking questions where Naruto forgot to say somethings.

"Well... um... So?..." Naruto asks nervously playing with his fingers.

"Well your story is most certainly... Unbelievable" the aged man tells the young fox.

"Wait I can prove it! In your top left drawer under the wood is a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, with a bottle of strawberry scented lube with the words "For my dear sensei" written onto the bottle!" The blonde yells and points to the drawer. Hiruzen chokes on his smoke and coughs a little. "Also looks at my seal!" Naruto shouts excitedly and lifts his tattered shirt a bit to show off the now faded seal. There is a few brakes in it but more or less is relatively intact and visible enough. "Um... Oh yeah of course! There's this!" Naruto holds up his most prized possession, the necklace Tsunade had given him.

"Hmm! Ok! I believe you..." The Hokage manages out after his coughing fit. He stares at the blonde and lets out a sigh. "Well Naruto-san it appears as though you shall be staying in the village. You will be out under constant surveillance and will begin training to control your new massive chakra." Said blonde nods his head in understanding.

The air around the two suddenly becomes thicker and in a wise warning tone the Hokage begins "I do warn you, it would be best if you stayed as far from the people you hold dear for they no longer see you as such. And if you get closer to them you risk someone never being born." Naruto stiffens at the reminder and nods his head solemnly.

The aged man deactivates the silencing seals and calls his loyal ANBU back in. "Cheetah you and about six others will be assigned to watch over Kurama-San while he learns to control his powers. Send a messenger toad to Jiraiya telling him to come back immediately. Kurama-san you will be allowed to become a shinobi depending on how the council and if you can real in your monstrous strength. A training ground will be provided for you so you can train without the prying eyes of anyone."

Cheetah is seething in silent anger and brings up a question he does not really want to know the answer to "Where is Kurama-san going to stay?"

"Well until I find a place for him to stay, he shall stay with you. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, I mean my best ANBU should be able to take down this little fox if it comes down to it. After all you are the best." The Sandime begins to feed Cheetah's ego. Cheetah however does not buy into any of it and reluctantly agrees. "Oh since the two of you will live together why don't you get acquainted with one another."

Cheetah hesitates but takes his mask off and turns towards his fellow blonde. Cold sapphire meets shocked sky blue. "I'm Namikaze Minato."

Naruto then glares at the third person in the room who in return grins widely. "Well I'm sure the two of you will be able to get along well, your dismissed!"

Minato begins to exit with a reluctant Naruto, who is cradling one of his many nine tails in his arm. Right before the two reach the stair well leading down Minato stops. Cold sapphire boor into panicking sky blue "Do you think you can do anything about your tails and ears? It would not do any good to attract the attention of everyone in the village."

Naruto remains silent but nods his head and transforms into the small fox form he used back in the forest. Yellow fox fur and a single tail dipped in red with three tufts of furs on each side his cheeks. Nervous blue glance up at the cold blue and the little fox asks "Is this good?"

Minato stares for a little and finally manages to say to the little fox "Yes. But why did you chose to turn into a fox instead of a human without tails and ears, wouldn't that be the easiest solution?"

Naruto looks confused for a moment before beginning his decent down the stairs in his small form. "Not really... I use a special technique to transform myself. The more of a connection I feel to what I would turn into the easier and less concentration it takes to stay in that form. If I was to turn into a human without the tails and ears it would be much more difficult to maintain, I would do it if I had complete control over anything." Minato stays silent as he follows the fox down the stairs listening intently on the explanation and making a few notes.

After making it outside the Hokage tower Naruto trails closely behind the tall blonde. Along the way, a lot of people greet Minato, who in turn smiles and waves a friendly hello their way. A certain young fox feels a pang of jealousy at everyone that gets a happy greeting. "Great... My father hates me..." The small blonde thinks dejectedly.


	3. Being a 'pet' sucks

**Author's note: You know how if you go to the bed and you forgot to do a homework assignment and you suddenly remember and you are just like, fuuuuck? Well that was me last night when I realized in the previous chapter I refered to the third Hokage as the second. My mind just said "Okay, Snadime, Sandime, Second? Yeah, Second, the two begin with "s" so that has to be it right?"**

**So the past two days have kind of sucked. My lovely water heater has died (RIP WATER HEATER), so now I can't take a shower... I live in NJ and there's snow on the ground at the moment, so any water now is freezing cold. But luckily the guys that are supposed to fix it are here and I think they are replacing the water heater and stuff. So now I can't use any water. At all... Eh, it could always be worse I suppose I mean I could be freezing to death outside. Then again nobody seems to understand that the house is practically the same as it is inside. Or at least that's how it is in my room. See, everybody in my household is inherently lazy and can't take out my air conditioner. So there is icy wind blowing into my room chilling me to the bone.**

**Also I wanted to thank all of you who followed this train wreck waiting to happen. It mean a a lot and at the end of the day it makes a smile come to my face. Oh and the lovely compliments two of you guys gave me, you know who you are! I want to give you both the biggest hugs, but sadly I smell at the moment and I'm all gross and stuff. I'll hold off on the hugs until I'm clean. Now I know I'm overreacting and that you guys can't actually smell me through the computer screen but I'm just scared somehow you will just see stink waves coming off of this little chapter.**

** Well I would continue my mini-rant but you guys probably would just like to continue in to the story. Well enjoy!**

Blue eyes are narrowed in concentration while a hand shakily attempts to pick up a decently large stone only to end up crushing it under brute strength. A small whine vibrates in the blonde's throat as he attempts to pick another rock up. This time he is able to hold the stone for a brief second before it crumbles to ruble and slips out of his hand. Tails flicking in annoyance he tries again and again to pick up the little stones and fails and fails. With a huff of arrival ion he stands up and sits down at a pile of fresh rocks. Standing not to far and observing the young fox is another blonde with just as unruly blonde hair. His sapphire eyes are staring at Naruto with mild annoyance and boredom.

Minato's eyes stray away from the smaller blonde to, hopefully, spot something of interest. Sadly the only thing in the area is a bunch of stones, all varying in size and bland. With boredom he turns his eyes back on his charge. Mind wandering to the events of a the previous day.

Flashback!~

Minato is sitting across from Naruto at his lovely home. Currently the tailed blonde is eyeing his food with hungry eyes that glance back and forth from Minato in curiosity. Cautiously, Naruto attempts to pick up the chopsticks but in the process ends up breaking them instead. With a frown Naruto looks back at Minato, who is paying the fox no mind while he continues to eat his food. Naruto tries to deal with his broken chopsticks and attempts to pick up his chicken and rice. Sadly this just results in even smaller chopsticks. This time when Naruto glances at Minato, Minato is looking at him in amusement.

With a red blush, Naruto indignantly exclaims "O-oi! It's harder than it looks!" With that being said he tries to pick up the chopsticks so he can finally quench his hunger for food, he breaks them once more. With a huff the blonde decides its a wasted effort and settles for sitting and grumbling slightly.

Suddenly a pair of chopsticks holding some of the food left on the plate is held up in front of his face. Naruto flinches away as a way to avoid possibly being stabbed by said objects, that pierced his personal space. Sky blue eyes follow the chopsticks to the owners amused but irritated sapphire eyes. "Eat." Comes the simple command.

Naruto eyes his father warily for a moment and questions "Why? I can just try to shovel it in with my hands." Naruto attempts to scoot a little bit farther away from the food being shoved in his face.

"You should eat or tomorrow you won't have enough energy to tame that ridiculous strength of yours." Minato easily explains to his charge questioning why himself.

"I think I'll pass." Naruto says trying to pick up the plate so he could just let the food slide into his mouth, momentarily forgetting his tremendous strength. With a crack the plate breaks and Naruto looks to see his new housemate "Sorry". Irritation spreads a bit more into the others eyes as looks at his now broken plate. Naruto looks down and begins to fiddle with his hands. With a large blush covering his face he timidly eats the food held in the chopsticks, being as careful as he could of the wood.

This little process continued with Naruto's face being able to put any ripe tomato to shame. All the while Minato was grinning at his new entertainment. Oh how Minato just wanted this to go on so he could get some measure of revenge on the reckless and destructive teen. All to soon, the food left on the broken plate was consumed and the two, more just Minato, stood to clean up.

Flashback end~

As Minato was lost in thought onto why he did that yesterday, he didn't realize the energetic blonde had jumped up excitedly while gently, or as gentle Naruto can get, holding a rock in one hand. "I did it!". And just like that the rock crumbled to pebbles. "Aw..." Came the saddened ring of the fox's voice.

"Great how about you stack rocks on top of one another now or something?" There was Minato's sarcastic response to his fellow blonde's progress. Naruto seemed to be learning quickly.

"Oi! That's a good idea!" The previously discouraged blonde booms with excitement. Minato lets out a sigh and looks toward the sky. It was getting late and the duo hadn't eaten anything since the last night. They would have if Naruto hadn't insisted on training. Minato had a sneaking suspicion it was because the blonde wanted to avoid being hand fed again.

Looking to the side for a moment he hears the familiar sound of whales growling due to lack of food. With a smirk adorning his face he turns back towards a stubborn blonde. "..." Naruto casts a hesitant look over his shoulder to look at Minato. With a chuckle the blonde asks with a faint blush remembering the night before "Can we go get... Something to eat?"

Minato grins at the shy fox and boldly replies "Sure. We're getting ramen though". Suddenly the smaller blonde beams with joy and excitement of his favorite food.

With tails wagging in happiness, Naruto jogs up to his young father and practically begs, "Can we go now!? Please?" The almost rabbit like fox ears fold down back to touch the blondes skull and giving him the appearance of a small fog begging for attention.

Minato freezes for a moment to stare at the younger blonde. "How can he pull that off! It's flipping adorable... No, that's not good. He's a threat. He could easily rip your head off without even attempting to. But, so cute". As Minato's inner battle continues, Naruto tilts his head to the side a little, much like a confused dog. "Shit, he wins..." Minato thinks to himself as he stares at the foxy blonde. "Fine..."

With a big cheer Naruto jumps up. "Yay, let's go!" The short blonde almost turns himself back into his little fox form and makes a mad dash to words the end of the rocky clearing. Minato trails slowly behind taking his time to let the other suffer, if only just for little while.

Minato can not help but link Naruto's joy at even the idea of having ramen, to Kushina's. Now that Minato thinks about it there was even more similarities to Kushina. Naruto's eyes are the same almond shape, his face is a bit round like Kushina's and his personality, well the excitement of ramen, were relatively alike. It could just be his imagination but maybe Kushina was a very, very distant relative of the short blonde. No that's preposterous, no way Kushina is related to this idiot.

Minato breaks out of his musings when he reaches the small blonde fox. With an annoyed expression on his face to his own thoughts, Minato walks past the small fox and the two begin their much to slow for Naruto's taste, walk. Minato weaves his way though the crowd of Konoha with little trouble, with his small fox trailing behind. Finally the two make it to Naruto's favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's ramen.

Minato takes a seat and Nartuo follows suit to jump onto a seat. Sky blue fox eyes glisten in happiness to find his favorite ramen exists in this time. Out of the red and white curtained back comes a aged man and his son.

"Hey Ichiraku-san!~" Minato exclaims to the older with a smile. Naruto barks his greetings.

"Minato-kun! It's good to see you again. How have you been? What can I get you today?" The old ramen maker asks, ignoring the fox. Naruto huffs a little at being ignored so blatantly. Not that he wasn't used to being ignored, he just wasn't used to being ignored by this family.

"Oh I've been well, just been a little annoyed with work is all. I would like two bowls of miso ramen please." Minato asks the kind man, who in turn finally noticed the fox.

"Well, isn't he a pretty fella'? I'm assuming the second bowl is for this guy?" Ichiraku praises the fox's looks. Naruto barks his yes.

Minato chuckles slightly and teases, "Oh right, I forgot about him." Naruto stares at him in shock and looks down slightly, looking much like a kicked puppy. "Hehe, I'm joking, lighten up will ya bud? But, yeah the other bowl is for this train wreck."

Naruto growls lightly and turns his head away and focuses on a menu. "Coming right up!" The younger of the two owners exclaims heading back through the curtains.

As Minato and Ichiraku converse the small blonde fox looks out to the street to observe the younger village. He notices a dark blur in an alley and rights it off as a passing ninja. Looking out he sees small children playing with one another, each with a smile in their faces. The adults are talking away and heading home before it gets dark. All so oblivious to the oncoming war heading their way. Naruto then decides to protect these people. Granted they may have hurt him in the future, however that was in the past, no future, no past. "Ugh... How am I supposed to keep track of this future, past thing?" The blue eyed fox thinks to himself exasperated. "Well no matter I'll protect them for they haven't done anything to hurt anyone yet. However, if these villagers prove to be much like the 'old' villagers then I won't know how much I could protect them." Naruto breaks out of his musings by a bowl of ramen being placed down in front of where he is siting.

Happiness sparks to life in the fox's eyes and attempts to chow down. Naruto puts his face in the bowl to eat like a fox would. Luckily he didn't break the bowl the four seconds his food was in there. He managed to gulp it all down with little trouble in his fox form, surprising himself slightly considering. Another bowl gets placed in front of him and again he excitedly eats, this time a bit slower.

With a startled yelp, Naruto is pulled away from his precious ramen and into the arms of a young gray haired child that looks oddly familiar to the blonde. With a tilt of his head the fox's blue eyes takes in the features of the young child, focusing on the gravity defying hair. With slitted blue eyes widening just a bit, the shock is quickly replaced with a spark mischief. With his own foxy grin Naruto licks the boys face making sure to get as much saliva there as possible.

The young boy licks Naruto's face in return, making the fox blink. Naruto is glad for having fur at the moment or his blush would be quite obvious. The two turn to face the sound of chuckling and see Minato and some man with gray, gravity defying hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his back. "Ehehe"

"Ne, Naru-chan, don't you think adults are so weird?" The mini Kakahsi asks the fox. Who grins in return and yips and agreement. "See, even Naru-chan thinks that adults are weird."

Naruto freezes for a moment "'Naru-chan'? Do I look like a female to you!... Wait I don't exactly give myself genitalia when I transform. Fuuuuck, no wonder why the kid thinks I'm a female" Naruto decides to say nothing and stares out thinking about why he does not include genitals.

"Yeah, well Naru-chan's a fox. He thinks everything is weird" Minato attempts to explain to the young child.

Naruto barks an argument and Kakshi retorts back with "She. Naru-chan's a she, Minato-nii."

Minato chokes slightly on his ramen and stares at the fox suspiciously. "No I'm pretty sure that Naru-chan is a 'he' and not a 'she'."

"Here let me check." The older gray haired male says.

"Go for it, but be warned he might bite, Sakumo-kun" Minato warns the now named Sakumo.

"Mah, I'll be fine. There's nothing this runt could do that would hurt me in the long run. Now Kakashi-kun, hand me lil' Naru, will ya?" Sakumo waves off Minato's warning and gestures for Kakashi to hand him Naruto.

With a grumbled "ok", Naruto gets handed over to the older Hatake. Naruto releases a low growl when he begins to be lifted up to the older's face. With a blush he squirms a bit under the strong gaze of the other. "Yup! That's what I thought. A female. Minato, you should really check at least the gender before you adopt" Sakumo tells his partner in crime, lowering Naruto and shifting him so that he is laying on his back in the older's arm. Naruto blushes profusely and thanks every and all deities he has ever heard about for making foxes have fur. Naruto eyes the hand that comes towards him, soon he is lulled into a sense of pure bliss as is being petted by Sakumo's gentle hand.

Minato gives a nervous laugh and looks at the small fox, who began to purr, curiously "Hehe, well... I kinda just got her yesterday and hadn't had time to check everything yet". After Minato's rather bad but reasonable explanation Sakumo decides to lecture Minato about proper care of a pet.

Kakashi manages to take the little fox away from his scolding father. He puts Naruto on the ground and watches "her" get up, with obvious curiosity. "Come on, Naru-chan, let's ditch these two?" Kakashi suggests bored of hearing his nii-san being scolded by his tou-san. Naruto nods in agreement and hops into Kakashi's arms, being the lazy fox he is.

Kakashi grins in response and the two begin to sneak away from their fathers; into the night they go play.


	4. Children

**Authors note: this chapter is really short... I would add more to it but that's all I can think of at the moment. Plus, I believe this leaves off at a great point in time for Naruto's and Minato's relationship. Ahaha making things cripplingly awkward is my specialty!**

**I wasn't going to update or post this chapter today, mostly because it usually takes me a week to come up with the ideas for the chapter itself. Unless I borrow some ideas from some one... Like Skeek622, thanks for the fireball idea, that was brilliant! Anyways, yeah, I wasn't going to post anything today, but then I got really bored and just began writing and this is what came out.**

**So I have hot water now! Yay! I can give you all hugs without the worry of smelling bad! Well I believe my little note has taken enough of your time enjoy!**

"Naru-chan, where should we go? To the park or just wonder through town?" Kakashi asks his new companion. The small yellow and red fox yips it's response to go to the park. Hell Naruto wants to go to the park, he could go and get a tasty rabbit there since his meal was interrupted earlier. "To the park it is!" Kakashi declares to the fox, not really caring what the fox was in favor of.

"I'll race you there!" Kakashi yells to his foxy companion and makes a mad dash to the park with a grin.

Naruto barks his agreement to the competition and runs straight past the other and towards the park. Naruto slows a bit and decides to just run beside the boy. Soon the two make it to the park with their rapid pace. Kakashi lets out a slightly shaky breath and chuckles a bit at the seemingly energy filled fox. Naru-chan shows his teeth to the boy in the form of a mock grin.

Naruto begins a slow jog into the park and is greeted by several excited children. With widened eyes at all the attention, he backs up and hides slightly behind Kakashi, hoping to ever deity that these children won't pull out his fur. He knows how children are with curiosity, touch first and say good bye to all caution. The fox is then quickly picked up by a boy with orange goggles and cheerful obsidian eyes stare down at Naruto in clear enjoyment of the little ones shyness.

"Hey! Kakashi, when did you get a pet, much less a fox?" Questions the boy while Naruto tries to place where he has seen the boy and where he possibly heard that familiar voice. Something about the voice sets Naruto on edge a bit, nothing to serious but not something to ignore entirely. Naruto would have to look into it later.

"Naru-chan's not mine, she's Minato-nii's." Kakashi replies in a bored tone.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a pet. She's adorable!" Obits exclaims holding Naruto up and petting the fox's little head much like a dog. And with that Naruto melts in to the touch and purrs lightly.

Soon, other kids begin to join in the fight for Naruto's attention. The fox loves the massive amount of attention the kids are giving him. Oh, how the attention deprived fox wished this visit to the park would never end.

A stick is thrown and Naruto hears the common phrase of "fetch". After a couple of moments Naruto blinks and looks towards where the stick was thrown and glares at the object. "Come on, Naru-chan! Get the stick girl! I know you hold the power of a youthful fox inside you!" Naruto back tracks for a second and stares at the kid that dares to command him to fetch a stick like a mangy mutt. He is quickly shocked when he sees a familiar bowled hair cut and bushy brows.

Naruto swears he sees the sparkles around the boy he recognizes as Might Gai. The fox glares at the kid and then at the offending stick, back at the kid, then at the stick, the kid, the stick, kid, stick, kid, stick.

With his best foxy grin he walks towards the stick and picks it up with his tail rather than his mouth and accidentally breaks it in two. With a frown he attempts it again, this time he succeeds in picking it up without breaking the damn thing. He then walks up to kid Gai and begins to place the stick down to the ground innocently. Then he blows a puff of the tiniest amount, well Naruto's tiny, of fire chakra into the boy's face, burning off his bushy brows and singing his bangs a bit. Luckily for Gai, Naruto had managed to hold his chakra down much better, and left a burn akin to sun burn.

Naruto snickers at the face of the other and soon both Obito and Kakashi join in, though Obito is full out laughing and Kakashi is just chuckling. The fox then witnesses some large anime tears fall down the burnt kid's face, and seems to of put himself in a corner. Feeling slightly bad now Naruto jogs up to the kid and places his law on the kids knee. The anime tears fall down the kids face and with a blush Naruto licks away the tears as gently as he can manage.

"Yosh! I knew you were a youthful fox, Naru-chan!" Kid Gai excitedly exclaims enveloping the fox in a bone crushing hug, well bone crushing for everyone but a steeled half fox demon. Naruto awkwardly pats the kid back with his small gesture just prompts Obito to laugh a bit harder and for Kakashi to stop chuckling and to laugh.

After a couple more seconds of awkward hugs and pats Naruto is let go when he swears he hears several ribs crack under the pressure. The three boys converse with one another while the blonde fox decides to wander close to the tree line, keeping an eye out for his tasty treat. Suddenly the fox hears a rustle behind a bush and pounces on his could be pray. With a yip of joy he easily sinks his teeth into his victim. A small brown rabbit is held within his teeth and he shakes his head in a sure fire way to cease his pray's struggling. With profound joy he drags the rabbit out of the bushes.

With his rabbit locked in his jaw, he struts towards the three conversing boys and drops the little bunny. Obito screeches "That poor rabbit! No!". The other two boys just give the yellow fox a look.

"Look at that Naru-chan brought you a present, Kakashi! Hehe now..." Sakumo appears behind the gray haired boy who, upon hearing the all to sweet voice, freezes and slowly turns to meet the glare of his father. "Why did you leave without telling either me or Minato where you were going?" With that said a terrifying look crosses the older Hatake's features. With this the blonde fox attempts to back away from the two Hatake's only to be caught within the grasp of someone.

"Ne, Naru-chan? Why didn't you bark or let me know that you were leaving either?" With that being said the duo of that fled the prying eyes of their parents freeze and start to shake.

"Hey! Minato-kun, and Sakumo-kun! How are you!?" Luckily the two were saved by the poor, bushy browed father of burnt brows.

With this the two turn their glares towards the offending person and laugh when they see the man's child. The burnt eye brows are quite obvious from where the two were standing. With complete obliviousness, the adult and child stand side by side and bravely greet the, once pissed, ninjas.

"Hey, what happened to his eyebrows?" Minato asks trying to hold in his laughter.

With that being said the older looks down at his son and seems to finally notice the lack of eyebrows. "I don't know..." Admits the older.

"Oh, Naru-chan spit fire at me, when I tried to get her to play fetch with me!" The future leader of all in midlife crisis, tells the older men. This makes Minato send a disapproving look towards the fox who in turn looks a tad sheepish, while Sakumo just laughs even harder at this.

"Minato, please, tell where you got that fox! She is hilarious." Sakumo asks a disapproving Minato, who in turn blinks.

"Ehehe, it's a secret!" Minato holds a finger to his lips and grins slightly.

"Hehe, fine don't tell us." Sakumo says playfully.

Obito stands their awkwardly and decides to pick Naruto up once more with a grin laying across his face. Naruto yips in happiness at the prospect of being petted once more, forgetting his dead rabbit. Obito proceeds to pet his new friend.

"Well it's getting quite late, Kakashi should be heading to bed soon. See ya!" Sakumo breaks off the conversation with a wave and grabs his boy.

Watching the two walk away, Obito puts Naruto down. "I suppose Mom and Dad will be worried if I don't come home soon, bye, Minato-sensei, Naru-chan, and Might-kun!" Naruto sticks his tongue out at the boy and picks up his bloody rabbit.

"Hehe, bye, Obito-kun, Gai-san, and Might-kun!" And just like that Minato scoops up the little fox of his and walks off, scolding Naruto, who choses to remain quite.

Eventually the two get back to Minato's quaint home and walk in. Minato finally realizing that Naruto has a rabbit clenched between his teeth. "Naru-chan, where did you get that?" Minato questions the small fox.

"Oh, I killed it and was going to eat it when we came back." Was Naruto's simple explanation.

Taking the rabbit from Naruto's sharp teeth, Minato tells the fox "Yeahhh-no, there will be no cooking of cute forest creatures in my house."

"Oi! I only eat rabbits! They are chuck full of nutrients and provide good exercise in the process of catching! Also..." Naruto begins to go one about all the reasons why rabbit is much better than anything else.

"Yeah, yeah... So are you a female or a guy?" Minato finally asks.

This prompts Naruto to change back into his normal form and stick his tongue out. "I'm a guy. It's just that when I turn into anything besides a human I leave out the genitals, for they are virtually worthless at that point in time. I mean, it's not like anyone is going to question why a fox doesn't have a penis, if it looks like a 'guy', it's a fox. The people can't tell the difference!" This leaves Minato chuckling at the explanation.

"Yes well, you smell so go take a bath. I bet you haven't bathed in a month with the way you smell." Minato brings up his final issue of the night.

Naruto stays silent for a moment and looks down shyly for a moment. "Um... Uh... I-I..." Naruto stutters out.

Minato sapphire eyes show confusion at why the nine tailed boy is stuttering all of a sudden. "What's wrong? Don't know how to bathe yourself?" Minato teases with a playful smirk.

"No! I know how to its just... I might break everything..." Naruto denies with a blush and ends looking away shyly, poking his index fingers together much like a certain Hyuga of his time.

"Oh... Right..." Minato's face turns slightly red from forgetting the blondes monstrous strength. "Wait, you played with those kids without braking them!"

"That was different, I more or less let my self become a rag doll! I was scared I would break every bone in their body if I didn't! Actually how that I think about it I might or might not of broken Might's ribs..." Naruto admits looking to the side.

"Well... Um..." Minato looks to the side with a blush.


	5. Fragile Memories

**Ehehe... Sorry about not updating this sooner. I got distracted this weekend, that and there's the shitty new PARCC testing that they are having all students take and it's all just been a busy nerve wracking week. Though yesterday my testing had ended, so I though what better way to relax than to read and write some stuff. Honestly though with the dumb scheduling, I only have about two and a half hours of actual school. Which is ridiculous, so I have had plenty of time to write this up today. **

**Well ill I have held you guys up long enough! Enjoy the chapter!**

Naruto blinks open his slitted blue eyes to meet with plush grass in an open field. Blinking away his grogginess from sleep he sits up with no trouble and looks around. After a few moments it clicks in his brain where this beautiful field with an underground setting is.

After getting over the fact that he somehow dragged himself back into his mindscape, Naruto stands and begins walking to the hole in the ground. His focus is entirely on the plush fox sitting on the ground with, unlike the first, two tails. He warily picks up the two tailed orange fox and hugs it to him. Feeling a wave of nostalgia images begin to flood his mind.

Images of when he was young, from an outsiders perspective. There was a slight tint gray to all images. One particular memory stands out amongst them all. With a sad smile Naruto watches the entirety of the memory with a sad smile.

"I remember this..." A hollow voice that no one would believe could ever run off with anything but energy.

Flashback

A young blonde with six whiskers runs around trying to catch a small butterfly, with a grin on his face. Ignoring all of the stares thrown his way, the kid trips and falls flat on his face. With a small grunt the kid gets back up and continues to run after the small butterfly.

A deep chuckle could be heard and the kid immediately stops and looks around for a moment with a confused look. "I'm not out there if that's where you are looking." The deep voice begins laughing a bit louder.

In a confused tone the little blonde asks "Then rhere are you?"

"Hehe... Kit, I'm in your head"

"Rhat do you wean?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Would you like to come in and meet your mindmate?" The voice asks.

"Yes. Windwate?" The lad tries to pronounce the new phrase and does pretty well considering. The blonde feels a rather strong pull on his subconscious. Soon the outside world turns completely black, however, a new sewer seething comes into view. "Eh!? Rhere am I?" The kid lets out slightly panicked.

"We are in your mind." The deep voice from before booms out behind the small child. With a jump, Naruto turns around to face his "mindmate".

"... Your pretty!" The blonde boy shouts with a little too much enthusiasm. The fox lets out a sigh at the kids behavior.

"Hehe... It's been a while since I've had such an... Interesting jailor." The large fox bellows out with a foxy grin.

"Huh, rhat do you wean?" Naruto asks confused by the foxes statement.

With a sigh the fox lays his massive head down and stares at the kid. "My tittle is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed fox demon, I destroy mountains with a mere flick of my tails, and cause crashing tsunamis with a single stomp! My dear Kit, you may call me Kurama." The fox goes on with slight pride in its smug voice.

The boy's eyes are practically sparkling in excitement. "Kurawa? Kurawa, will you be wy friend?!" The kid yells out excitedly to the large fox.

"Hehe, sure kid." The fox exclaims with a wide foxy grin. "Well, you better get up or I'm sure someone is gonna kick you while your down." Th fox explains to the little child.

This makes the future fox frown "No! I don't wanna be alone again!" Naruto yells going into the cage that separates the two.

"Don't worry Kit, I'll still be there. How about this? We open a sort of link with one another. This will allow us to communicate with one another. All you have to do is think it and I will know." The large bringer of death explains to the bright child.

With a sniff, Naruto let's go of the fox's fur and nods. "Ok, Kuwama."

"Attah Kit! See you tonight!" Black envelops the young blonde. Once again, the black is quickly replaced with a variety of colors. Naruto was back in the playground face down smelling the grass. The boy heaves himself up notices the dark sky. He thinks to himself "Huh? When did the sky get colorful?"

"Well, I'm the mindscape one's sense of time gets warped beyond repair, an hour could be a minute and vise versa" a familiar voice bounces loudly inside the boy's head.

"Kurawa! You're still there!" Naruto yells inside his head to his "mindmate".

"Yeah!" The voice booms back. With that the two have a wonderful argument about which was better, ramen or rabbits. Naruto can't really say anything to dispute whether rabbits were tasty or not since he never tried to eat the critters.

The two are soon ripped from their debate when a rock collides with a head of blonde hair, who in turn collapses down to the ground clutching blood stained blonde. "Oi, Demon! Where do ya think ya goin'" a clearly drunk man drawls out, several others seem to gather to watch the pain of the "demon".

"..." Naruto doesn't as sew and just sits there waiting for the onslaught of kicks to just arrive. He didn't have to wait long as a kick was delivered right to his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

With a whimper, Naruto curls in on himself and attempts to block out the outside world and it's pains. Soon a dark reddish blanket envelops his entire being. He opens his now red slitted eyes to observe red everywhere. With slight fear he looks towards the crowd that had gathered to give him a beating.

Looks of fear and anger are sent his way, before everyone gathered starts yelling things. The mesh of words makes the barely verbalized child severely confused. However he could pick up a few words like "Kill", "Demon", "ANBU". Objects are thrown and soon everyone that had tethered had fled.

And just like that, the red blanket that covers him fades back into his body. Soon once again the world turns black, but this time there is no sewer to greet him.

End Flashback

Tears all down his face as he recalls that memory. Oh how the boy wants his big bad fox back. Naruto completely ignored the thoughts of that particular memory and continues on and watches several more. These memories, however, he could not pin down at what point they happened. He watched in fascination as knowledge poured into his mind. Soon all knowledge to be gained from the two-tailed fox rests inside his mind, much like the one before.

Naruto sits on the ground sifting through his new knowledge with a slightly aged look to his eyes as he adjusts to this influx of knowledge. Soon everything turns black and he floats back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Minato walks in to find the tailed blonde hugging his tails and ears fold down. With just that image, Minato practically melts at the sheer cuteness of it all. After memorizing every detail of the teens face he shakes the fox awake.

Naruto groans in response and sleepily opens his slitted eyes to meet a set of sapphire eyes. With a manly yelp, the blonde sits up and tries to put a good measure of distance between himself and Minato. "Morning, Naruto!" Minato cheerily greets. "We have to go and see my team. Their little vacation is over and your going to help us the best you can." Minato explains to the flustered teen.

"O-ok." Naruto stutters trying to look anywheres but at his father.

With a grin Minato leaves Naruto with all the possibilities as to why Minato was so cheery that day. Was his father bipolar or was he going to kill the fox today. With those remaining thoughts he gets ready to leave, borrowing some of his father's clothing for the day, making only a bunch of tears on both sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. Naruto then decides that sleeves were simply not required and ripped them off, along with some of the bottom of the shirt. The pants, oh god help Naruto put his pants on. By the time he even managed to get both legs in the bottom was less than desirable. Naruto groans at his lack of self control and much like the shirt decides to just rip off the bottom of the pants.

Naruto makes his way towards the kitchen to see, Minato calmly eating his breakfast. Naruto sits across from Minato and the latter looks up calmly. Minato spits out his lovely white liquid called milk and stares at the blonde across from him. Naruto shifts uncomfortably under the stare and meekly looks up to meet Minato's gaze. Finding no anger, but more shock, he hesitantly begins to attempt eating his breakfast. Once again, key word being attempt, Minato has to help the blushing blonde eat his nice breakfast of eggs and toast.

Soon enough the duo head out to meet Minato's team.


	6. Of Bipolar Foxes

**Whoo! Another chapter is done! I finally have an idea of where this story is going to go! Oh it's going to be great! Though I think I need to work on personalities, I'm making so many people out of character! Soooo badly, so so badly.** **Ugh... Also I might of decided to make Naruto bipolar, just a tad. **

**Anyways,** **that's enough of my bitching. Enjoy the chapter!**

Naruto trails along side his overly cheerful father with a sense of impending doom. With many ideas of what his father has planned for him, Naruto vaguely realizes that the two had arrived at his designated training ground.

"Naru-chan!" Naruto snaps out of his thoughts when he sees the familiar gray hair of his future teacher. Naruto yips happily at the sight of kid Kakashi. The yellow fox spots two others there with them. One he recognizes as the boy with goggles from yesterday, the other is someone new to the fox. The girl has straight brown hair with two purple streaks on each cheek. To Naruto the young girl reminded him a bit too much of the puppet user, Kankuro. Oh the many feelings that run through Naruto at the thought of the three sand siblings. How was Gaara doing, was he mourning his friend? Or was does his Gaara not exist.

"Alright, we have been assigned a very special mission. This mission is a SS-level secrete mission." Naruto breaks out of his sudden depression when Minato begins to talk to, what The fox assumes, is his students. Naruto gauges their reactions fairly well. The goggle wearing boy is excited as can be with a goofy grin, Kakashi looks relatively surprised by the prospect, and the girl looks like she is about ready to kill the goggle wearing boy. "The mission is to watch Naruto as he, yes he, trains. The fox has a bit of a problem in the fact that he can't control his own strength." Minato explains the mission to the three young ninja.

"But, Minato-sensei, isn't Naru-chan a female? He doesn't have any male parts!" Kakashi argues back to his teacher, ready to prove him wrong.

"Why do we have to watch the dumb fox train!" The girl shouts rather insensitively. The two comments combined makes the fox's pride shatter into smithereens.

"Ehehe, well he is dumb-" And now any feelings of confidence has been incinerated, "-however, he is not just a fox! Naru-chan, if you would be so kind as to disperse your transformation." Minato asks with a grin.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto quickly stands tall and disperses his transformation with a hand on his chest. He tries really hard to look awesome, even allowing some of the smoke to stay around. He places his fox grin on and begins his introduction "I'm Naruto Kurama! Nine-tailed fox human demon hybrid, at your service! Now I know how-"

"Adorable!" And with Obito's shout, comes Naruto's ego to the ground once again.

"Of course." Is all Naruto has to say to that as he curls in on himself in a futile attempt to protect the remains of any pride or ego.

Minato bursts into a fit of laughter. "Oi! It's not funny!" Naruto shouts getting up on his hands but leaving his legs to lay with the ground.

"Haha, you're... Haha... right, it's... hilarious!" Minato attempts to say between his laughter. With that response Naruto pouts.

"There, there." Comes Kakashi's comfort in the form of a hand on his head, petting his blonde hair.

Naruto grumbles slightly but stands up and all but stomps his way to a pile of rocks. He continues his training in stacking rocks. Meanwhile Minato continues on with the three children.

"Ok, so your first part of this assignment is to give Naruto a bath. He can't really bathe himself." Minato gets a bunch of looks sent his way from the children. "Well, look at him, he's filthy and he can't even pick up a rock without shattering it." Minato points to the blonde.

At this his three students sigh in union. "We'll bathe Naruto, if you give each of us something in return." Kakashi speaks for them, and the children all grow a giant grin.

"What is it?" Minato asks, contemplating wether or not his sweet students were replaced by demons over night.

"Teach me an awesome new technique." Kakashi bargains.

"I get an all expenses paid shopping spree." Rin suggests.

"I get an entire day with Naru-chan." Obito asks with excitement seeping into his voice.

"Ok. How about one store? And why the hell would you want to spend a day with Natuto?" Minato asks the question Obito's other two teammates had been wondering.

"Do you want me to help, or not?" Obito asks pointing to his wonderful eyes.

"Fair point. It's a deal." Minato says with a nod of his head.

"Fucking rocks!" Naruto shouts upset that his tower of rocks crumbled to the ground.

"So, do we do it now? Or later?" Is Rin's question.

"I suppose it's up to you guys. You can bathe him now and get it over with, or you could wait until he's all done with the training for the day. Your choice." The three children nod.

"Now go train you three." Minato ushers them away with his hands.

"Oi! Don't slack in your duties as there teacher!" Naruto shouts seeing this little exchange. "Did you train them to walk on trees? How about how to infuse chakra into their weapons? Did you work on their reaction times?" Naruto asks almost like a mother hen.

"Yes, yes, yes. I did Naru-chan. Geez, relax a little, it's not like they are going to war." Minato waves off Naruto's worry. At this the nine tails lash out at a rock in agitation.

With a terrifying aura Naruto stands up menacingly "And how would you know this, can you look into the future! I'm just making sure that they are fine if a war were to arise!" Naruto shouts with tails lashing out at the large rocks behind him. Two extra arms made entirely of chakra lash out at the rocks in Naruto's anger.

"Woah! Calm down!" Minato puts his hands up and takes a defensive stance.

"I am calm!" Naruto shouts with chakra arms destroying some of the vast pile of rocks. "I'm just upset that you won't take training your students seriously." Naruto then takes a deep breathe and the rocks that the arms were destroying the landscape disappear. With a huff Naruto turns around and sits obviously upset.

"I am taking it seriously. I have to watch you like a babysitter, so then you don't do things like that in public!" Minato yells at the sitting fox.

Naruto looks up at the pile of rocks with wide blue eyes. Tears fill his eyes. "I think I might be bi-polar" Naruto thinks to himself understanding what Minato was referring to. "I-I'm sorry..." Naruto says in a quite voice. Minato did a double take, he barely heard that whispered apology. "It's just that... My teacher had lagged in training my team mates, so on our first mission outside we all almost died. It's... I-I just don't want that to happen to anyone, like it did to my team." Naruto explains hugging his legs to his chest.

With a sigh Minato nods his head in understanding. "Hmm, I understand. It's just your way of making sure I don't screw these kids over and get them killed." The older blonde sums up Naruto's reasons.

Naruto wipes away his tears and with a sniff he goes back to stacking rocks and watching the children spar with one another. With numb emotions Naruto's newest tower crumbles to the ground. Naruto deeply regrets getting so upset just then. What if the children think of him as some sort of monster now. He would not be able to take it, no he wouldn't. He would most likely break down and isolate himself.

For now though he just needs some sort of reassurance to this. Any reassurance would do. "I'm not a monster... Am I?" Naruto asks no one in particular.

"I don't think you are. If anything, I just see a scared fox that doesn't know what to do anymore." Comes Minato's far off voice. With that little piece of comfort, Naruto beams and is seemingly recharged.

Naruto then remembers something very important that could speed his training along much faster. "Shadow clone jutsu!" The blonde shouts making a T symbol with his fingers. And like that seven more Narutos poof into existence. "Alright boys, you know what to do!" Naruto shouts his command to his clones.

However two of them dispel themselves. Naruto frowns, it seems as though he can only handle a total of five shadow clones at once for now. He was going to have to work on that. "Scratch that, you!" The blonde points a finger at the clone to the far left, "Work on our chakra control! Everyone else, we are picking up rocks!" Naruto orders the group of clones.

"Yes, boss!" They all respond with determined looks. With that they all set off to their own tasks.

Time skip

After a hours of training with his clones, Naruto finally has enough control as to not crush anything, so long as he focused. If he didn't he would crush it. The blonde regained some of his control over his chakra, he could at least walk on walls and water again. Maybe if he can form a rasengan he would try to form those arms again. Currently the blonde was trying to catch rocks without smashing them to pebbles. It was hard to say the least, especially since his clones just kept rapidly throwing them at each other. Several rocks had dispelled some clones that he had to replace.

The kids had taken a lunch break a while ago and brought some food back to Minato, who had been watching Naruto like a hawk.

However, the blondes training was interrupted by Obito's shout. "Naru-chan!~" the boy shouted to Naruto, who in turn looked over and got nailed right in the face by an oncoming stone. The hit dispelled his clones and Naruto now lies on the ground. "You alright?" Obito asks slightly worried for the blonde, kneeling down and poking the blonde.

"I'm good... That just caught me by surprise, that's all. See no bruise!" Naruto yells sitting up immediately with a grin, pointing to the area where the stone hit him, true to his words, there was no bruise. Obito activates his sharingan and closes his eyes to hide their activity.

"Hmm." Obito hummes, and like he expected Naruto attempts to make eye contact through the goggle wearing boy's eyes. With a grin Obito opens his eyes revealing his sharingan to the blonde, who is captured easily by the gaze. Three comas appear in his sky blue irises, to join the slitted pupil. With a slightly dazed look to his eyes Naruto is putty to be molded by Obito's words.

"It's time for you to take a bath!~" Obito practically sings with a little bit too much excitement. Naruto in turn nods his head.

"So did it work?" Rin asks.

"Of course it did! I'm insulted that you would assume otherwise." The goggle wearer exclaims in mock hurt.

"I mean he did introduce himself as a demon, in a way. So I wasn't sure if he would fall for it or not." Rin huffs her reasoning.

"Mah, it worked. Let's just get this over with! Obito get him to turn back into a fox or something. I don't know about you but I would prefer not to bathe the guy while he looks so human." Kakashi gestures to Naruto.

"I don't think that would work you three. I mean he doesn't have any dirt on him in fox form, like any. He is super clean as a fox. It's like all the dirt just disappears." Minato explains to his students while waving his hand in the air in some unknown gesture.

"So we have to..." Kakashi begins to ask.

"Yup!" Is Minato's too cheerful response.

The younger ninjas just let out loud sighs. "You two, you get his body whole I get his hair and most of his tails!" Rin yells blushing at the idea of cleaning the male before them.

"K." Is Obito's eloquent response.

The four of them walk off to a near by river to perform the deed. Minato remains behind to contemplate his life, when he hears a startled yelp and the laughter of his three demon students. He supposes Naruto is either aware of what is going on and is an unholy shade of red or he broke out of Obito's hold. Probably the first.


	7. Moody foxes

**Lovely weather we are having by me. Snow was everywhere on Thursday, it was the worst... Though I did get out of school twice because of it...**

**Meh... Any ways Dear lovely Guest,**

** Thank you for your wonderful comment. It is greatly appreciated. I have written this lovely letter in this chapter as a way to answer your question. "Why didn't he just clean himself in the river? He wouldn't break anything." Why lovely guest, that would be all to simple and easy. Also let's not cloud the issue with facts... Just kidding, in all honesty I didn't really think of it. Also I like making Naruto go through awkward situations.**

** From your Sadistic Bitch, **

** SadisticDedenne~3**

After that horrid experience of having three children bathe him, Naruto's non-existent pride was sent to a new low. Though he did manage to convince the children to let him wash his nether regions. Currently the blonde is scowling while being held by Obito in his fox form. A pretty, pretty pink bow sits on his annoyed head. The fox's father was currently clutching his stomach and trying to reign in his laughter.

"Pfft, hahaha! Where... Did you... Haha, get that! Haha." With that Naruto's fox flesh under his fur turned an angry red. With a huff he hops to the ground and out of Obito's arms.

"Welllll, Rin-chan had one with her, and we decided to put it on Naru-chan. We thought it would be funny." Kakashi explains to his wheezing teacher.

"Stupid kids, stupid ribbons, stupid strength, stupid sharingan..." Naruto mutters to himself while attempting to tear the ribbon off his head. To hell if the kids hate him, he doesn't need their affection or trust.

"Right well, a deal is a deal. Tomorrow I'll begin teaching you a new technique, then the next day I'll take you out shopping, and you can take Naruto any day so long as you keep an eye on him. Now then, I suppose its time for us all to head home for the day. Kakashi, Obito, you two can stay with me until your parents get back." A chorus of cheers from the two boys erupt as they throw their arms in the air. Rin huffs something about stupid guys.

"See ya, Rin!" Obito waves good bye along with a ecstatic Kakashi.

"Bye!" She calls back standing heading off to her home.

The group heads to Minato's friendly abode. Minato would always allow the children to stay at his house if their parents, or in Obito's case, foster parents, were out doing a mission. Minato always felt bad when the any of his team would be left home alone. Naruto on the other hand was a filled with mix feelings, on one hand he got to spend time with those he cared about, on the other, he had to be careful of what he said and did even more so than with just Minato.

Upon reaching the household the door was flung open with terrifying force as a red haired demon flings a frying pan at none other than Minato. "Minato! You worthless idiot! I slaved over a delicious dinner yesterday for you, and you don't even show up!" The red head's hands latch onto Minato's neck and strangles the poor man.

The remaining company shake like leaves in the wind as they cling to one another for dear life. Out of all the people they feared, Kushina Uzumaki was at the top of that list. The many stories they all heard of how she would practically torture those that set her over the edge was more than enough to keep them away.

Minato reaches his hand out in a gesture for help, one that no one responds to but the angered woman. She responds by tightening her grip. Eventually, Kuahina gets up with a huff and faces the three others with a sweet smile, who jump in fear.

"Why don't you boys go eat something, I made some fish, rice, and there's some juice in the fridge if you want any." The three clinging to one another take the hint and dash into the kitchen leaving Kushina alone with Mianto. After being seated with food and juice, excluding Naruto, who decided to wait until his mother left to eat, the three heard much yelling and maybe even some bones shaping mixed in with Minato's pleas.

When the trio saw Minato again he was sporting a bruise on his left eye and he was cradling his right arm. Naruto held in his snort of laughter, he found the entire situation hilarious. Who knew that the great Yandime would cry and beg for forgiveness from none other than his future wife. As if sensing Naruto's amusement Minato sends an icy glare his way.

Kushina walks in and faintly notices the fox dotting on the floor by Kakashi. She decides to fetch her plate and her blonde a plate of her lovely cooking. With that the meals commences with multiple conversations going on that Naruto tunes out to instead become trapped within his thoughts about his training. He wants to learn those techniques he now has imprinted in his memory thanks to his father figure growing up, though that is almost impossible at least until he can gain full control. That he was going to have to do with catching those rocks and having his clones do more exercises to control chakra. But them again maybe mastering one of the techniques could help him with some level of control. It was a far leap, but Naruto really wanted to just try at least one. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out on not trying these moves. There was the one that let him create a force field of sorts with wind chakra, one that pretty took light and concentrated on a target so they would die much like an ant under a magnifying glass, one where he could turn one's blood into acid with just one scratch of his blade. Oh the many things he could do with this new knowledge. So much he could do.

The fox hadn't realizes he had started drooling until a plate of food was put in front of him by a hand. Upon following the arm that was connected to the hand he discovered it was Obito. Obito was ginning like an idiot while Naruto eyed the plate of food warily. Obito pets Naruto lightly in a gesture to say 'go ahead'. Naruto stares down his plate wishing it was a dead rabbit. "Wait... Did I really just wish for this to be a dead rabbit?... Ok, maybe fusing with the fox had not only changed me physically."

"Oi! Kid! What the hell are you!" Naruto hears a familiar voice boom in his head as he stuffs his face full of food. Naruto freezes and realizes that his mother his clutching her head.

"Um... Kurama?" Naruto calls out to the fox in his head and flinches when Kushina gasps out in pain. Minato fuses over her as do Obito and Kakashi.

"...How do you know that name! And why do you feel like me!" Naruto was baffled by this. He didn't know how to respond properly.

"Kushina? What's wrong?" Minato asks his future wife, who is clutching her head in agony. Naruto assumes that this little conversation he and his father figure is having is causing this. Why it hurts his mom is a mystery to him.

"I-it's the... Kyu-Kyuubi... He is talking... T-to someone... L-like th-there is... Someone else..." Kushina grunts out between gritted teeth.

"ANSWER ME!" The disembodied voice screams out with angrily.

"..." Naruto doesn't respond and instead decides to leave the room. Maybe some distance would make the pain his mother is feeling go away.

"OH HELL NO! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BRAT!" The voice booms inside his head. Naruto flinches at the tone of voice. With new speed the yellow fox jumps out an open window and lands gracefully on the ground. Immediately the blonde hears a quite sigh from his mother. This pushes the blonde to run from the building.

He think, yells back to his father figure "I'll tell you when you buy me dinner!" And with that he hears a flurry of yelling from the enraged fox. The yelling and hissing from the fox quiets the farther the blonde gets. The blonde heaves out a sigh from the stress of the encounter. He knows now that he can't get close to his mother even if he really wanted to. He was hoping to a degree that he could maybe get ramen with her at some point, but that seems like it won't ever happen.

Naruto slows his walk to nowhere and realizes with dread that he was completely lost. No matter how many times he had walked down the streets of Konoha he could never remember where any of the streets were or how to get to them. Naruto notices the park that Kakashi had taken him to earlier in the week. The yellow and red tipped fox trails in and decides to wander the forest for a while. Maybe someone would realize he left, maybe they would make a connection with Kushina's condition and his disappearance. Maybe they would accuse him of doing something. All of these thoughts swam in the fox's head and with a ominous feeling in his gut the fox lies down on the ground with a huff.

He would just go to sleep for now, in the morning he would go back to the training grounds and train. He needed to train hard for the betterment of the future, even if no one will know. The fox never noticed the looming presence of a shadow that followed him.


	8. Can I keep him?

**So, I don't know about you guys but I'm not a big fan of OCs. And as such I wish to apologize for putting one in. Though I promise the guy is going just be like a shadow to Naruto. You probably won't hear to much about the guy for a while. I mean he can't really talk or anything unless Naruto is alone, otherwise he will be caught and the two would get in trouble. **

**I also put him in because I dint want to be that written that had something cliche like Madara comes along or future Obito followed him, or something like that. **

**Enjoy the story.**

Something wet and warm touches Naruto on his cheek. Then the weird wet feeling thing goes away only to reappear not a second later. This is the lovely sensation the blonde fox gets to wake up to. With sleep hazed eyes, his momentary blurry vision locks onto joyful red eyes. That is all the blonde needs to jolt up and take at least five steps away from his sexual offender. Naruto had let out a high pitched sound that he would deny as to being anything but manly. A deep chuckle could be heard resonating in the strangers throat.

Naruto eyes the man suspiciously and takes in his rather odd appearance in the dawns early light. Laughing red eyes, and mocking white hair that frames a face contorted in laughter. The attire of the man consists entirely of a grey yukata with red being the only other color found on his being. The attire was paired with plain sandals and a wolf mask dangling to the side. The oddest thing of the man was the fact that he had ears that reminded Naruto of a wolf and a tail to match, both were colored white like snow.

The man was ringing all to many alert bells in the fox's head. Mostly because of the extra appendages and of course how the albino had licked the blonde's face. That was a rather disturbing wake up call, almost as disturbing as that time he woke up in the middle of the night when Gaara was over. Gaara had been watching him sleep since he himself couldn't sleep, was a rather creepy experience to say the least. Back to the problem at hand, there was a creep in the woods with Naruto alone, he might be a demon of sorts, there was a creep in the woods that had licked Naruto on the face, everyone in the village was probably fast asleep, and the creep had been licking Naruto's face. Hmm, what a great start to the day.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto points an accusing finger at the offender.

At this the man merely laughs full heartily. "Well Foxy-chan," a glare is sent at the man,"you can call me Cerb, Cerberus, Mr. Wolf, or Super Sexy Wolf Demon That Everyone Would Love To Bang. And you my darling Foxy-chan?" The demon wolf introduces himself with a smirk that Naruto hates.

"Ok, how about I just call you douchebag? I'm Naruto..." After all Teme is reserved for the one and only Sasuke.

"Hehe, just as feisty as Kurama. Any ways, I know you probably get this a lot, but you smell simply divine. You smell just like Kurama but a bit... Uh what's the word... Ah! Lemony! You smell a bit like a lemon. Also you look just as hit as Kurama." Naruto gets goosebumps when the too friendly wolf man wraps his arm around the blonde's waist. Naruto immediately grabs those creeping arms and holds them away from his person and punches the guy in the face.

"Fucking creep! Keep your hands to yourself!" Naruto cries out with a red face.

"Just as feisty too. Man you are the perfect mate any animal demon could ask for. How old are you kid?" The man recovers to quickly for the blonde's liking and traps the blonde in a bone crushing hug.

Naruto literally growls and attempts to push the man off and succeeds. "How about you stay out of my personal space!"

"I bet if you wore a outfit like this," the man pulls a rather revealing dress from out of seemingly nowhere, "you could have every and any demon bow to you! With just a mere good placed words and positions too!" Drool forms on the corner of the eccentric wolf's mouth.

Naruto decides that he had finally had enough of this bullshitery, decides to leave his new fanboy. However his fan has different ideas. The man clings to Naruto's many tails, this leads to Naruto becoming off balance and falling to the ground.

"...Cerb?" Naruto asks exasperated. When the man nods fever antsy against his tails Naruto continues, "Let go of me. Now." Naruto growls out. He develops that terrifying aura he assumed yesterday during his mood swing.

The man seems unaffected by Naruto's aura of death and simply shakes his head no. With that Naruto has his tails hit the man hard. Still the man doesn't let go.

"Wow, so strong for one so young! I knew you would be strong, but I didn't think you would be this strong! It's ridiculous almost. How about this, since you are so young, I'll teach you the ropes on being a demon! After all, if you aren't with your parents then that means your an orphan." The demons exclaims way to happily for the blonde's liking.

"How about No!" The blonde yells struggling out of the man's grip.

"Come on! I'll teach you everything there is to know! Hell I'll even teach you my signature wolf techniques!" The man cries out. The part about the techniques has Naruto pause for a brief moment and be eyes the man.

"No, I'm good..." Naruto finally breaks out of the mans hold.

"Come on! I'm doing this for you, you know! Or did your parents never tell you! Oh I bet they died while you were so young! They never had time to tell you that if you were a single demon your scent and pheromones just go out of control and attract a multitude of others. You got lucky. You haven't been eaten up by those cruel demons that would just spoil your spirit!" The wolf explains to his caught fox.

"Wait, wait! Are you telling me I'm a fucking demon magnet! God damn it!" Naruto cursing all of his luck in the world.

"Well not exactly. It just lets certain demons know that one of their general species is alone. Others will come if you are by yourself." Cerberus explains.

"...Fine... You can stay with me... Only if you remain in wolf form though. If you can do that, that is." Naruto says crossing his arms and looking away from the practically dancing man.

"Of course I can! Any animal demon can turn into their respective critter! But why do I have to stay in wolf form?" Cerberus asks confusedly. There was no way this fox demon would be a part of some silly village. No way, that could never happen, could it?

"Well, I may or may not be part of Konoha... I mean did you expect any less? We are kind if in the middle of the villages park forest thing." Naruto says just what the demon least expects.

"Huh, I didn't expect them to have taken in a demon of such high caliber. That is practically suicide! Haha sheesh the leader must be dumb." Cerberus grins at the fox who begins walking away from the eccentric man. "Oi! Wait up will ya, Naru-chan!" And with that Naruto reverts back into his fox form. At this Cerberus changes too and is chatting animatedly with the fox, who tries to his best ability to tune the wolf out.

"Naruto! There you are!" And with that Naruto was spotted by an enraged Minato. Naruto didn't even have time to run as he was scooped into the arms of the man. "Where have you been!?" Minato shouts at the fox angrily.

Naruto begins to sweat and looks to the ground like a child being scolded by their parent, which in all seriousness was what was happening. The two are broken out of their world when a deep growl comes from the Cerberus. Cerberus is baiting his teeth at Minato for yelling at the yellow fox.

"You certainly made an... Interesting friend." Minato points out to the fox.

"Yeah... He wouldn't stop following me so I told him he could stay with me..." Naruto lies threw his teeth. Mianto looks as though he doesn't believe the fox he is holding. I mean who wouldn't?

"Yeah, he is not staying with us." The blonde clears right away, "I mean its bad enough that you leave your fox fur everywhere. I don't need torn couch cushions either."

"Hey! I do not shed!" Naruto yells at the man.

Cerberus continues to growl at the man holding his newly appointed student in the demon ways. Though he realizes that the way the two react to one another is almost like friends. Almost.

"So he wants me to put you down? What is he going to do maul me?" Minato asks.

"Yeah, he wants you to put me down... Like now or he will maul you." Naruto sighs. With that Minato drops the fox abruptly, leaving the fox to fall to the ground.

"Well now you are stuck with him. If I'm stuck with him, you are too." Naruto clears up for the man.

"Yeah, no. That is not going to happen. Tell your friend to go back to the forest." Minato puts his foot down.

"...fine..." Naruto sticks his foxy tongue out at the man and walks up to the wolf. He whispers just low enough so Minato can't hear him "Follow us and when we arrive I'll open a window in my room. Ok?" Cerberus nods his head in understanding if the plan. He fakes a disappointed whine and walks into the forest much like a kicked puppy, all to add guilt to Minato, for being a stick in the mud. With that Minato and Naruto venture off to Minato's humble home with the shadow of a fox following them all the way.

Doing as he promised, Naruto, in his real form, opens up his window. With no time to spare, the white wolf he was awaiting jumped in and quickly morphed to his normal form.

"Isn't this just suspicious?" The wolf says with a grin while pointing to a seal that just appeared on the wall.

"Hide or something!" Naruto begins to freak out. With that the man turns into his wolf form just before Minato barges in armed with a kitchen knife.

"I should of known..." Minato lets loose a sigh as he spots the wolf. He lets his arms droop to his sides as he turns to Naruto. "Naruto. We talked about this. You can't bring the wolf home with you. I won't allow it.

"Come on! I promise I'll take good care of him! I'll feed him everyday, play with him! I'll even keep him in my room! Please!" Naruto puts in his best puppy dog eyes that almost makes Minato melt.

Almost, "No." And with that Naruto turns his puppy eyes into those of a kicked puppy. With that Minato is berated by guilt. He never felt so guilty in all his life over something so stupid. "...you're in charge of him though. Pathetic first pile of wolf turd I see, the wolf us out."

With that the fox's eyes catch mischief in them and a foxy grin comes across the blonde's face. What had Minato done?

"Of course!" Naruto's grin widens as he pulls the wolf in a hug.

Minato senses an oncoming headache and decides to just leave the two to get ready for their day of training.


End file.
